1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high performance solid catalyst component and an olefin polymerization catalyst using same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solid catalyst component derived from diethoxymagnesium, titanium tetrachloride and a phthaloyl dichloride in the presence of an alkylbenzene according to a specific procedure and an olefin polymerization catalyst comprising the solid catalyst component, a specific silicon compound and a specific organolauminum compound, the catalyst being capable of exhibiting an extremely high polymerization activity combined with a high stereospecific performance and producing stereoregular olefin polymers substantially free of any residual chlorine in a high yield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the past, there are proposed a number of solid catalyst components for the polymerization of olefins or olefin polymerization catalysts containing the solid catalyst components, the solid catalyst components being comprised of a dialkoxymagnesium titanium tetrachloride and an electron donor. For example, such solid catalyst components and olefin polymerization catalysts containing the solid catalyst components are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Appln. Nos. Sho. 55-152710 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,132), 52-98076, 53-2580, 57-63309, 61-197607, etc.
However, the solid catalyst components prepared according to the processes disclosed in these references could not be said to be satisfactory upon using the polymerization of olefins in all of (1) polymerization activity, (2) yield of the stereoregular polymers and (3) durability of polymerization activity.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Appln. No. Hei. 1-315406, the present inventors already proposed an olefin polymerization catalyst which comprises (A) a solid catalyst component prepared by bringing diethoxymagnesium into contact, after being suspended in an alkylbenzene, with titanium tetrachloride in an amount less then 1 in terms of volume ratio to the alkylbenzene, adding phthaloyl dichloride at a temperature of 80.degree.-125.degree. C. to the resultant reaction product to form a reaction mixture, washing the obtained solid substance with an alkylbenzene, and reacting the solid substance in the presence of the alkylbenzene with titanium tetrachloride in an amount less than 1 in terms of volume ratio to the alkylbenzene, (B) a specific silicon compound and (C) an organoaluminum compound, and succeeded in providing a solid catalyst component capable of exhibiting high performance in polymerization activity, durability of the activity and the yield of stereoregular polymers.
In the field of polymerization of olefins, however, such a catalyst is demanded in the art as is higher in polymerization activity while maintaining a high yield of the stereoregular polymers. Under such circumstances, there is still a great demand for developing a new solid catalyst component and a new olefin polymerization catalyst, which satisfy the newly required high performance in the industry for the polymerization of olefins.